


I Will Always Give (Even if I don't Recieve)

by susgaynotsus



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Guess Who's Back, He curses, I'm sleep deprived, Jimin is a good friend to everyone, Jimin is one with everybody's shit, Jimin kinda be on the dumb energy sometimes, Jungkook likes jimin, LOTS of fake friends in this book, M/M, Multi, Taehyung is a good friend to Jimin, angsty, back again, but he doesn't really have his back, but he's cute so, but he's hella moody, but he's very smart, but i assyre you, but i will, but they don't treat him right, can you just live off of liptons?, don't comment on it, don't trust anybody too soon, he's an ambivert, he's sick of everybody's moodswings, i guess?, i know it looks like shit, i know that i probably shouldn't spend time on this, if i fuck up, it isn't, jus because, jus read pls, k bye, le sigh, let me just say, like a lot, namjin are cheesy and jimin's parents, okay this is too long, school is very hard, so be aware, so don't worry too much, the million dollar question, this is going to be a wild ride, u kno wha imm sayin, which like and introvert and an extrovert, you can trust them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susgaynotsus/pseuds/susgaynotsus
Summary: What's the point of caring about others, when they don't care abut you?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yuchan/Original Male Character, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung/Jung Hoseok/Min Yoongi, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Nothing New

" _Ugh."_ Jimin groans as his alarm goes off, not wanting to get up and go to school.

He stalls, laying in bed as long as possible, before the sound of his alarm gets too annoying. He musters as much energy as possible and gets up to prepare himself for the day.

Before coming to the school he's at now, Jimin never had problems getting up for school. Actually, he chuckles bitterly to himself, he used to look forward to it. He loved school and getting to see his friends everyday. But, what's the point of getting excited to see people who don't even appreciate you. 

Jimin, aggressively, finishes brushing his teeth and moves on the the next part in his routine.

It's like, no matter how much he gives to his 'friends', he never gets anything in return.

He gives them his time, compassion, love, and support.

He gives them his happiness, but it seems as if he's ran out.

Since coming to this school, Jimin has lost the spark he had. He doesn't like eating, watching anime, drawing, or dong anything he used to enjoy anymore. It's like they've taken all his passion, and left him with nothing. 

Jimin hisses at the cold feel of his moisturizing cream and continues to rub it all over his face.

The only things Jimin has left are reading and dancing. 

He scoffs, "At least they didn't take those too. I suppose I should be grateful, right." He thinks and chuckles darkly.

Deciding that he's rubbed it in enough, Jimin washes the cream off of his face and goes to get dressed. 

"The same thing. Every. Fucking. Day." He mentally curses and puts on the same type of uniform he's been wearing for 3 years now. 

Shaking his head, Jimin puts on his shoes. He walks past his kitchen and contemplates eating breakfast, but, like usual, his mind rejects the idea of food; so he just keeps walking.

It takes him five more minutes to completely finish getting ready and he starts his long journey to school.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Music is one of the only things that keep me sane" He says to himself as he nears his school. Jimin slows his pace considerately, knowing that: once he walks through those doors, his music will be gone; and he will have to give up more of himself.

Once at the doors, he sighs and takes off his headphones. He doesn't ring the buzzer to get in just yet, he spends 30 seconds trying to gather some type of genuine happiness, but ends up giving up, and settles for a _very_ fake smile.

"The doors are open." Comes the voice from the small speaker as Jimin buzzes the door. He opens the door and walks up the cream stairs, that leads to an open space partially cut off by a wooden counter. Looking inside the office, he sees that the secretary is talking to somebody, so he decides to wait and observe his surroundings. 

It doesn't matter how many times Jimin has seen this place, he still tries to find a difference in the setting. The cream walls and green carpet. The newspaper articles of students from the school on the wall next to the locked door that leads into the office. The picture of last year's graduating class. The two wooden doors that don't open unless one of the secretaries buzz you in. 

Jimin sighs, there's nothing new. Nothing different. Just like always.

He hears a happy gasp behind him, and he turns around to see his favorite secretary standing there smiling, "Good Morning Jimin-ah." She says in her sweet voice and Jimin is able to smile sincerely, "How are you?"

He bows, "Good Morning to you too Noona. I'm fine, thank you for asking. How about you?" He responds.

"Good, now that I've seen that beautiful smile of yours." 

She says this to him every morning. She has said this to him every morning since his first year here, and, as much as he loves her for it, he wishes that she would say something different. Just so there could be one thing in his life that's new.

Jimin chuckles,"You're too nice Noona. I don't deserve your kindness."

She waves her hand dismissively, "Nonsense sweetheart, you deserve it more than anyone else."

He smiles at her and she buzzes him through the doors.

Jimin would like to believe what she said, but does he really. At this point, he's just the guy everybody goes to to get stuff off their chests, Not even caring enough to ask him the simple question of: How was your day?

He looks at the same wooden floored hallway that he does everyday and thinks about how much he hates wooden things.

Jimin only takes a few steps down the hall before turning into the second part of the office, where he does announcements every other day. Jimin moves almost robotically, having done this so many times that he could probably do walk it with his eyes closed. 

Jimin sees he partner of the prayers sitting at the table and stops to mentally prepare himself for the long day of pretending to be okay ahead of him.

Like always.


	2. The Same Sadness

"Hey girl." Jimin hears as he walks into the room and sees his 'friend' sitting there.

Jimin just heaves out a sigh, showing that he's too tired to talk, which makes Hoseok laugh. Jimin knows what's coming next, Hoseok will talk about how his night was, tell Jimin that he's tired, and complain about some insignificant shit that makes Jimin want to tell him to shut the hell up. But he won't. Instead, he sits there and listens to everything Hoseok has to say, offering his advice when he can. Which he never gets thanked for, not that he expects to, but it would be nice.

"So yeah, that's that. I just don't know what to do anymore." Hoseok digresses and Jimin nods, not having anything else to say.

A year ago, Jimin might've tried to talk about what was bothering him. He would've assumed that, since he's always there for his 'friend', his 'friend' would be there for him.

He knows better than that now.

So, instead of trying to discuss the matters on his mind, Jimin lets Hoseok go back to looking at whatever is on his phone. He lets the things that he's been holding inside stay there and fester. He lets the frustration in his soul build.

He lets the sadness in his heart multiply.

The bell signaling that it's time for prayers rings, and he picks up the phone, announcing the date and reading the scriptures.

Just like always.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have a great day Jimin." Mrs. Lee, the secretary, says to him as he walks out of the office with Hoseok.

"You too Noona. I'll stop by later." Jimin responds and receives a sweet smile.

"Oh, there goes your man Jimin." Hoseok smirks as he points to Jeon Jungkook, who Jimin has a crush on.

Jimin pushes Hoseok playfully, "Shut the fuck up. You're so loud." He whispers, making Hobi laugh.

The two boys stop to pick up the folders from each classroom, return to the office, and then start their walk to their homeroom again.

They walk into their classroom and, like always, Jimin sees Jungkook looking at him. He turns his eyes to him but he just looks away. Jimin sighs and walks up to his best friend Tae who is already waiting for him to come over. Jimin sits in the seat facing his and they start a conversation about some random shit.

5 minutes later, students from another class start filing into the room and Jimin knows it's his time to leave. He picks up his books and walks down the same hallway that he has seen for years, to get to a classroom that he's seen for years.

Nothing new. Nothing Different.

Jimin _hates_ it.

Math passes in a blur of numbers and letters. He had spent most of the time doodling in his notebook. Drawing happy people and wishing that, someday, he could also be happy.

He almost laughs at himself.

Packing up his books, Jimin walks out of the classroom.

The same route. The same people.

The same sadness.


	3. "Okay but he kinda cute tho."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he kinda cute.

"Alrighty class," My homeroom teacher speaks enthusiastically, despite the tired look in her eyes, "I've got an exceptionally fun topic for you today. Well, fun for me at least; in any case, take out your books and turn to page 74."

The class lets out a collective groan.

" Ms. Lee," Min Yoongi, the athlete of the school, speaks in a pleading tone, "why don't we, instead of doing this- _I'm sure_ -invigorating topic, have some nice conversation. You know?"

"No, I don't know Mr. Min." she responds bluntly, "Actually, that sounds like a complete waste of time."

"Now now, Ms. Lee, " Cha Eunwoo, the resident 'playboy' and one of my 'good friends', speaks," let us not judge an activity by its description. It could be a lot less frivolous than you presume." He shrugs his shoulders and Kim Namjoon, my second best friend, takes this opportunity to insert his opinion. 

"You know, this may come as a surprise, but I agree with them."

Ms. Lee raises an eyebrow at that, but, before she can say anything, Eunwoo speaks, "Despite what the nerd in the class might want," he turns to give me a pointed look, "it's good for our health to take a break. People get daft from working too much ya know."

"And how would that affect you current intellect level exactly?" I say, giving Eunwoo an inquiring look which he returns with a glare. 

"It doesn't count as an insult if I don't know what you're saying ya know."

"Which just further proves my point." I sigh, shaking my head.

Turning back around, I meet Yoongi's gaze and, for a moment we stare at each other. That is, until Yoongi winks at me, which I return dutifully.

In a matter of seconds, the only thing that can be heard is the sound of two chairs scraping the floor; and then Jungkook, accompanied by Eunwoo are at my seat.

They glare at each other for a few moments before turning their attention back to the confused boy before them.

I, rather exasperatedly, put down the book that I had been reading and fix them with a questioning look, "Hello? Do you guys need something?"

Eunwoo speaks first, "What? Can I not stand in the company of my..." he gives me a flirtatious look, "friend?"

"No. No you cannot." I deadpan.

"Damn Minnie, you wound me." He puts his hand to his in mock hurt, and I ignores him completely.

"Min," Jungkook speaks, getting his attention, "could I talk to you?'"

My heart picks up pace, but I don't let it show on my face.

"Before you do that," Eunwoo rises from where he had taken a seat, "I have something to give you."

He walks over to where his items are stored and picks up a hoodie. Smiling, he makes his ways back over to me. "Here," he hands it to me, which I accept happily, "since you love wearing my clothes so much." I blush and look down at the hoodie- _his hoodie_ -that I'm wearing.

Ignoring the smug look on his face, I take of the hoodie I have on but, before I can wear the clothing, he stops me, walks back over to his bag, pulls out his cologne, and sprays the hoodie with it. He then walks back over and gestures for me to proceed.

I put the loose black Nike sweater on and, secretly take a whiff of the smell (don't judge me, I just like his cologne).

I look back up to see Eunwoo standing there with his arm open. Sighing, I abandon my comfortable chair to hug him. When I step back, he looks me up and down and says, "You always look good in my clothes."

I feel my cheeks tint pink, but, before I can respond, Jungkook clears his throat. "Could I talk to you? Now please?" I nod and we walk out of the classroom into the hall, ignoring Eunwoo's protests.

"Do you like him?" Jungkook asks as soon as the door closes.

"Well damn, good fucking morning to you too Jungkook." I say, a bit annoyed, "Haven't spoken to you in days and that's the first thing you say? Nice. Real fuckin nice. I'd think you'd be a bit more mellow since you ignored me for so long, but it's all good."

He rubs his neck, shyly, "Right, sorry, but I wasn't ignoring you." 

"So, the last three days of you talking to everybody in the class but me and, when I would come around, you acting like you're mute all of a sudden was you _not_ ignoring me? Wow, I wonder what it would be like if you actually were." I add an extra dose of sarcasm to the last sentence.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you didn't want to talk. It's not just me who could start a conversation you know." He defends himself.

"Jungkook, I don't even start a conversation with Namjoon, okay? You know I'm not a talker."

"Yes, but, it's not always my responsibility to start something."

"..."

He smiles, " You know I'm right, don't you?'

"..."

He laughs that adorable laugh of his, and I can't stop myself from smiling. "Alright. This is settled then. No more ignoring?" He asks, hopefully.

"Yeah, we're good." I respond.

"Good. Oh, and tell Eunwoo to stop flirting with you. You deserve better anyway." With that, he winks and walks back into the class. 

My entire face flushes and my heart starts to beat erratically, but, instead of dwelling on that, I shake my head and follow him back into the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dear Suspects, ( I kinda gave y'all a name. it makes sense if you think about it. you know? because I'm susgay...and you know....sus...suspect....no?-_- nevermind then.), i know it's been a hella long time buuuuutttttt...I don't gotta excuse now that i think about it. Anygays, I just wanted to say that I love you all and I support you guys in everything. hmu in the comments if you wanna talk case i would love to talk to you all and...yea bye suspects.
> 
> ~Love, your most suspicious leader❤


	4. Green Giant Headass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is surprised and flattered.

"OOOHHHH JJIIMMIINNN" Eunwoo yells from across the football field, waving his hand frantically in hopes of getting his attention.

Jimin, on the other hand, decides to pretend like he hasn't heard Eunwoo calling his name repeatedly for the past minute. He knows better than to go along with whatever Eunwoo wants, seeing as they have almost ended up getting suspended each time. So, instead of responding, he sighs and continues to read his book.

Eunwoo is not easily discouraged, though, and tries anyway. After 2 minutes, he figures out that Jimin will probably ignore his calling for the rest of the day and takes matters into his own hands.

Jimin furrows his eyebrows in confusion when he doesn't hear Eunwoo screeching his name anymore, but he decides to let it go, thinking that he probably just got tired and went away.

What a grave mistake that was.

"Boo." Eunwoo whispers huskily into Jimin's ear, making him jump 3 feet into the air off the bleachers.

Once Jimin is no longer airborne, he looks to Eunwoo in horror. It is silent between the pair for a good minute, before Eunwoo busts out into rambunctious laughter. Jimin stalls for a few seconds longer, his brain still trying to process the previous events, and his heart trying to come down from its high. All the while, Eunwoo is holding on to the bleachers for dear life, while cackling. 

It takes him a few minutes, but Jimin comes to his senses to see Eunwoo falling off the bleachers, in silent laughter.

"You ASSHOLE!" Jimin yells, kicking Eunwoo the rest of the way off the seating arrangement, making him laughter even harder while laying in the grass.

"I COULD HAVE HAD A FUCKING HEART ATTACK YOU DUMBASS! WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE THEN, HUH?? IT WOULD'VE YOUR FUCKING FAULT IF I DIED YOU IDIOT! YAH!! STOP LAUGHING!!" Jimin screams at Eunwoo, while the latter's laughter increases to the point of tears.

"J-jesus c-chri-ist Ji-jimin." Eunwoo tries to get out, but fails and goes back to cackling. 

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up fucker," Jimin sneers at him, "but if I were to have gone into cardiac arrest, your green giant looking ass would've been in jail for murder."

It takes Eunwoo another 5 minutes to calm down enough to get out a full sentence, and Jimin glares at him throughout the entirety of that process. "Oi, I'm sorry Minnie, but that was so funny. You should've seen yourself." As he finishes his sentence, he bursts into another fit of giggles.

Jimin rolls his eyes and runs is hand through his, freshly dyed, purple hair. "It wouldn't have so funny if I would perished."

"I'm sorry." Eunwoo apologizes again, albeit insincerely, and Jimin rolls his eyes again.

"What the fuck do you want Woo?" He asks him, while picking his book back up off the ground where it fell.

"Well," Eunwoo speaks with a smile, "I was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend."

Jimin stops what he's doing to look up at him with a raised eyebrow. "No I'm not. Why?"

Eunwoo smiles wider, "Well, my family is going to this all black event, and they told me that I should bring a date. I was thinking that maybe you could come with?" He says the last sentence uncertainly and gives Jimin a hopeful look.

Jimin, on the other hand, is standing there with a small smirk on his lips. "Mhm, and you couldn't take any of these pretty girls with you?"

Eunwoo gives him a sheepish grin, "None of these girls are as pretty as you."

Jimin tints pink and looks at Eunwoo in surprise at that, "When is it again?"

Eunwoo smiles again, "It's this Saturday at 8:00 pm. I'll send you the rest of the information. Well," he rubs at his neck nervously, "that's if you want to go."

Jimin offers him a bright smile, "Yeah, I'll go with you."

At that, Eunwoo gasps in surprise and beams at him. "Really? Awesome, thank you! I'll, um, text you the rest. Okay...I need to get back to practice now, see you later beautiful." He winks at Jimin and runs back to the field, leaving Jimin blushing alone.

Shaking his head, Jimin picks his book back up and continues where he left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning suspects! I know it's hella early in the morning, but I wanted to get this out while I was in the mood. Btw, thank you all for supporting this work. It makes me rally happy to see that people are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Dont forgot, hmu in the comments if you wants to talk! ;-)
> 
> ~ Love, your most suspicious leader
> 
> Susgay ❤


End file.
